waveclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Join the Clan
It is here that you may join WaveClan... and the staff will decide if you are allowed in or not... But before you may join the clan, take a look at our rules. Use this form in order to join; place the form in a different section. Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: Leave your cats below here Name: Wavestar Rank: Leader Appearance: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Cool and level-headed, a natural leader. History: Wavestar was initially a loner who loved water; she originally found an excellent place to settle. However, many others had also settled there, having formed small groups that were separate from one another, though each used the same lake. Wave (her Loner name) suggested that they all work together as a Clan... and after about a moon, every group came into agreement. She was chosen for leader by the group, and later StarClan; the newly-bound WaveClan soon found a precious spot where StarClan could communicate with them easily... She obtained her nine lives, in the meantime many of the Clan were working on a camp... Family: None known to her. Extras: None. 08:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) And accepted by Name:Black Moon Rank:Loner Apperance:Black as midnight,grey eyes Personality:Fierce,Adventurous History:Black Moon has always hated water since when she was young she almost drowned in the water.She finally found a place to settle.WaveClan has always mocked the poor cat.One day she attacked WaveClan's leader and actually joined WaveClan Family:Unknown Extras:Only has 4 of her lives left. Redstrike Rank: Deputy/Warrior Appearance: Small red-brown tom with pale blue eyes. Personality: Laid-back, likes to relax, and loves hunting. Would do whatever Wavestar orders and is willing to go to the extreme to help his Clanmates in times of trouble. History: Believed to have been a curse in the old group of loners he was in. He was cast out into exile, and he found WaveClan three moons later. He is currently the deputy/a warrior of the Clan. Family: Blue (Loner, brother, alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Blue Rank: Loner Appearance: Slighty undersize blue-grey tom with wide blue eyes. Personality: Sarcastic, impatient, and slightly vain. Quick to fight, and hates to be mocked. History: Born in a group of loners. Watched as his brother left and said he wanted to go with him. The group reluctantly let him go. It was when Red (his loner name) joined WaveClan that Blue left. Blue occasionally taunts the warriors of the Clan, but he is usually driven off by the warriors. Family: Redstrike (Warrior, brother; alive) Extras: None I be the only ninja Eevee you'll ever see. RAWR. >:D Wavestar hasn't appointed a deputy yet. But both are accepted. 03:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ~ Name: Ripplewave Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tom with blue eyes and short hair. Personality: He is bold, couragous, loves to swim, and is very lovable. History: Since a kit he loved water, he loved its coldness and how it pushed onto him. Family: Unknown Extras: None You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) __________________________ Name: Goldwhisper Rank: Warrior Appearance: A beautiful tawny and cream she-cat with bright green eyes. Personality: Energetic, but can be laid back at times. She has a short fuse, and can be very quick to snap, but she's kind to everyone. She has a nervous habit of clicking her claws. It doesn't bother anyone, but she wishes to get rid of it. History: Used to be a loner, but when she found Wavestar one day, she decided to join. Family: None known. Extras: She has small flecs of black on her face. 23:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Name: Fluff Rank: Rank 5 Appearance: White fur, fat and disciplined. Personality: Introvert, only talks to best friend on big matters and keeps a distance from society. History: Was born on 2003, soon after birth lost his parents. Went with other cats and made a best friend. Other cats mock him by calling 'kitten' Later, he was inducted into NightClan. Family: SriVaikunda -- Father Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 16:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC)